Multiple Input Multiple Output-Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (MIMO-OFDM) is a novel highly spectral efficient technology used to transmit high-speed data through radio channels with fast fading both in frequency and in time.
In wireless communication systems that employ OFDM, a transmitter transmits data to a receiver using many sub-carriers in parallel. The frequencies of the sub-carriers are orthogonal. Transmitting the data in parallel allows symbols containing the data to be of longer duration, which reduces the effects of multi-path fading. The orthogonality of the frequencies allows the sub-carriers to be tightly spaced, while minimizing inter-carrier interference. At the transmitter, the data is encoded, interleaved, and modulated to form data symbols. Overhead information, including pilot symbols, is added and the symbols (data plus overhead) are organized into OFDM symbols. Each OFDM symbol typically uses 2n frequencies. Each symbol is allocated to represent a component of a different orthogonal frequency. An inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) is applied to the OFDM symbol to generate time samples of a signal. Cyclic extensions are added to the signal, and the signal is passed through a digital-to-analog converter. Finally, the transmitter transmits the signal to the receiver along a channel.
When the receiver receives the signal, the inverse operations are performed. The received signal is passed through an analog-to-digital converter, and timing information is then determined. The cyclic extensions are removed from the signal. The receiver performs an FFT on the received signal to recover the frequency components of the signal, that is, the data symbols. Error correction may be applied to the data symbols to compensate for variations in phase and amplitude caused during propagation of the signal along the channel. The data symbols are then demodulated, de-interleaved, and decoded to yield the transmitted data.
In systems employing differential detection, the receiver compares the phase and/or amplitude of each received symbol with an adjacent symbol. The adjacent symbol may be adjacent in the time direction or in the frequency direction. The receiver recovers the transmitted data by measuring the change in phase and/or amplitude between a symbol and the adjacent symbol. If differential detection is used, channel compensation need not be applied to compensate for variations in phase and amplitude caused during propagation of the signal. However, in systems employing coherent detection the receiver must estimate the actual phase and amplitude of the channel response, and channel compensation must be applied.
The variations in phase and amplitude resulting from propagation along the channel are referred to as the channel response. The channel response is usually frequency and time dependent. If the receiver can determine the channel response, the received signal can be corrected to compensate for the channel degradation. The determination of the channel response is called channel estimation. The inclusion of pilot symbols in each OFDM symbol allows the receiver to carry out channel estimation. The pilot symbols are transmitted with a value known to the receiver. When the receiver receives the OFDM symbol, the receiver compares the received value of the pilot symbols with the known transmitted value of the pilot symbols to estimate the channel response.
The pilot symbols are overhead, and should be as few in number as possible in order to maximize the transmission rate of data symbols. Since the channel response can vary with time and with frequency, the pilot symbols are staggered amongst the data symbols to provide as complete a range as possible of channel response over time and frequency. The set of sub-carriers in frequency and time at which pilot symbols are inserted is referred to as a pilot pattern. The optimal temporal spacing between the pilot symbols is usually dictated by the maximum anticipated Doppler frequency, and the optimal frequency spacing between the pilot symbols is usually dictated by the anticipated delay spread of multi-path fading.
In OFDM communication systems employing coherent modulation and demodulation, the receiver must estimate the channel response at the frequencies of all sub-carriers and at all times. Although this requires more processing than in systems that employ differential modulation and demodulation, a significant gain in signal-to-noise ratio can be achieved using coherent modulation and demodulation. The receiver determines the channel response at the times and frequencies at which pilot symbols are inserted into the OFDM symbol, and estimates the channel response at the times and frequencies at which the data symbols are located within the OFDM symbol using interpolation and extrapolation. Placing pilot symbols more closely together within a pilot pattern results in a more accurate channel estimation. However, because pilot symbols are overhead, a tighter pilot pattern is at the expense of the transmitted data rate.
One issue with pilot patterns is that extrapolation is typically needed to estimate the channel response at sub-carriers at or near resource boundaries in frequency and in time. As is commonly known, extrapolation provides lower quality, or less accurate, results than interpolation. Therefore, there is a need for improved pilot designs that optimize, by adjusting or reducing or all together eliminating, the need for extrapolation when generating an estimate of the channel response.